ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dynamis Lord
The 15 demon NMs of Dynamis - Xarcabard must first be defeated to spawn the dragons Ying and Yang. Defeating the two at the same time, with a margin of a few seconds, will spawn the Dynamis Lord. If you take too long to finish the last one, they will revive at full health. * The Dynamis Lord is invulnerable to all magical and physical attacks unless Ying and Yang are killed. This does not apply to the resummoned Ying and Yang - only the initial spawns in front of Castle Zvahl. --Aren't these two things a little contradictory? Ying and yang must be defeated to spawn him, and yet he is "invulnerable" until they are defeated? The 2nd statement implies that he exists before ying and yang are killed, but the first statement says they must be killed to spawn him. Tahngarthor 00:53, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Perhaps this means he's there the whole time, dormant, so any attacks are useless until you kill the dragons, at which point he becomes active and able to kill and be killed. -- 01:23, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :It's actually 30 seconds. As for the contradiction, I'm inclined to believe the former, making the second less valid. Because it's what I've always known. -- 08:28, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::I was the one who added the bit about DL being invulnerable; this was based off a suicide charge at the end of a Dynamis-Xarcabard run in which we did not kill Ying and Yang. I distinctly remember the DL being already up despite not killing the dragons, and being unable to get him below 100%. Mifaco 11:34, 5 June 2007 (CDT) * Coin drops are NOT 100%. The other day we had a DL kill where nothing was dropped at all. This was a normal kill, so no DoT or anything either. -- Gawayne 17:45, 21 April 2008 (UTC) HP I've parsed DL quite a few times. He has approximately 81,000 HP, not 120k+. I suspect the discrepancy is due to incorrect parsing of DRKs using Blood Weapon. -VxSote 18:04, 12 March 2009 (UTC) SMN's 2hr Odin's 2 hr did exactly 3357 damage to DL Strategies and Testimonials *The Dynamis Lord is one of the most damaging enemies in the entire game. The longer the battle is, the lower your chances are of beating him. It's best to tackle him with an all-out offense. *Feint, Angon, and Dia III are invaluable aids for this fight. *Do not allow him to leave the throne of where he stands. Allowing him to walk around will most will wipe your alliance. Stun will lock him where he stands. *Defeating the Dynamis Lord usually involves RDM/DRK using Chainspell Stun in order to block his Oblivion Smash. It can be absorbed by 2 shadows from Utsusemi, but it is highly suggested your group have at least 3 RDM/DRKs or more. It is a vital point in order to defeat him. *An excellent method to ensure Oblivion Smash is blocked is by having two RDM/DRKs Chainspell Stun for every minute of the battle. If timed correctly, they should be stunning about a second out of sync with each other. This will mean the Dynamis Lord is being stunned at least once a second, which more or less prevents any TP moves from executing (one fight for our group resulted in zero casualties using this dual-Stunning method). *Dynamis Lord frequently starts off the fight with Sleepga or Bindga on the whole alliance. Everyone fighting Dynamis Lord should begin by drinking a Poison Potion or Venom Potion, and White Mages should be prepared for Divine Seal Erase at or near the start of the fight. TP-Burn Strategy: Dynamis Lord can easily be killed via one full alliance of melees, including one bard per party, and 1 Corsair per party about 4 RDM/DRKs (staggering Chainspell+Stun; the next RDM starts his chainstuns before the previous RDM finishes to ensure that there are no gaps in the chainstuns). The three parties initially begin with DDx4 COR and BRD. Each BRD is assigned one song among: March, Madrigal, or Minuet. The three bards 2hr at the same time, and also use Troubadour and Nightingale. After each bard does his two songs (e.g. two highest March songs), they drop and join the next party, and continue this sequence until all three parties each have six songs (meanwhile WHMs outside the alliance Haste the melees).Corsairs all roll for their parties usually Chaos Roll / Samurai Roll or Fighter's Roll. All bards drop and WHMs are invited to each party (to use Benediction in case Slowga or any other negative status effect is cast at the start by the Dynamis Lord. Once all melee are sent in and start, the Corsairs run in (usually about 30 secs or so after melee ran in) and use Wild Card to reset 2hr abilities and Job abilities.with this setup, the fight typically lasts about 30-45 seconds; aside from poison potions, no other items (TP wing, Opo-Opo Necklace, etc) are needed. Dynamis Lord Should be killed in roughly 1-2 minutes. Just attempted this fight with 13 and won. Definately a lot easier at 85 but I would suggest no less than 12 to kill him at 85. We had 1 Pld, 2 Drg, 2 Mnk, 1 Sam, 1 Thf, 1 War, 1 Blm, 1 Sch, 1 Brd, 1 Whm and 1 Rdm/Drk. 1 of our Blms DCd before the fight so we had 13 instead of 14. Used CS Stun, Angon, Dia 3 and Feint along with bard 2 hr. Took about 1 min to kill. Failed this fight 3 times before so it felt pretty damn good taking him down. Kiyara - Diabolos Server - 11/5/10 Easy win with a 99 rdm/blm, 99run/whm, 99 thf/dnc and 99 pup. Did the fight twice first time with just rdm and run nearly won, but both times never once did he use Death. During the rdm and run run when the dragons were killed Tera Slash began to act like a insta-death move. Just zerge the Dyna Lord anad let the dragons be until he's nearly dead and you're fine. Proven to be immune to Silence tried both Stymie and Sabotuer with 482 enfeebling skill. Mirathyl- Quetzalcoatl Server 5/14/2014 Win with 8 lvl 90s. DRK/SAMx2 both with k.club, PLD, RDM, 2xWHM, THF, BRD. had mages in one pt, melee in other, BRD used soul voice and hit melee with double march, then switched parties to hit mages with double ballad, Each WHM took a DRK and the DRKs did thier thing while the RDM chainspell stunned and the THF and PLD stood around feeling useless. Shadow Mantle and L.jadeshell dropped, no deaths. It's almost silly how easy he is now. --10:06, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Win with 9 lvl 95's. Sam/warx2, Mnk, War, Thf, Nin, Rdm, 2xWhm. Was slightly overkill; War, sams and mnk 2hr'd. Fight time was about 1min. Dropped Shadow Ring, and Tome. --September 25, 2011. Easy Win with 3 lvl 90 DDs with Empyrean Weapons (1 Ukko War and 2 Fudo Sams). All you need is a Summoner who has Alexander and this fight is cake, and of course a Thief for TH. DD's didn't even use 2hrs and DL still went down really fast. Did 3x fights with this setup (requires 1 SMN for every fight). http://yfrog.com/5mdlwin110510j Kraken Club is outdated. Sorry. Just like to point out that Tera Slash is not "Cone Attack high damage," its instant death. Tera Slash seems to change from "Cone Attack high damage" to instant death when DL's HP falls below 25%. When farming shadow items with friends, the only times it caused instant death was when his HP was below 25%. -10/15/14